Unintentional Slut
by callistoastarr
Summary: Shun is the only guys in school to still be a virgin and was proud of it until people started talking about it. Then he meets Alice, the so called Slut from Texas who was said to have had sex with over 50 collage guys during summer. Is she really a slut or is there more to her life? Warning: there are major M rated things...!
1. Chapter 1

**_Here is the first chapter of a new story.. Warning! Rated T but has some major M moments!_**

**_Shun's POV-_**

I hate being in class with idiots... biology used to be cool you know, before we got to the sexual talk. When the subject came up every boy turned into an 11 year old. As the teacher spoke I felt like dying, thank god sexual education is only during one month in this school. After the lesson Mr. Reid left the room to let us get to our lunch. "I love sex ed.!" one boy said while all the other boys were sitting on the desks slowly getting ready for lunch. "The thing that I love is that Mr. Reid thinks that we don't know this stuff and are little hopeless virgins! HA!" Dan exclaimed. Wait he's not a virgin? I thought to myself as I put my books into my bag. "I know right! Every year it's like 'one day you will make love to the person you love kids' HA! I banged two chicks at last weeks party!" then the guys started competing to see who had slept with the most girls, some made me sick.. I started to walk out of the classroom, just as I was at the door Dan stopped me, "What about you dude?" he asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him with a slightly disgusted face.

"Come on dude! How many chicks did that "Di Caprio" face and model body get you?" Shit... I thought, how is he going to react when he finds out that I'm a virgin? Lie. What I can't lie! Lie. Fine.

"Umm you know a couple here and there.." I sound so vague! I think Dan caught on and he hooked his arm around my shoulder and walked me out the room. "Right dude. What's up?" he asked me as we walked through the hallway of lockers. "Look Dan I'm not interested in sex as much as you guys! I mean, we're 17!" Dan's questioning look changed to a smirk.

"You mean..you're a-"

"Dan! Don't yo-"

"VIRGIN! HAHAHA" Dan burst into laughter in the middle of the hallway.

"Idiot! Shut up..it's embarrassing.." I scolded him. As Dan regained composure he leaned onto my shoulder.

"OK don't worry I'll fix this." he whispered.

"Fix what?"

"Shun my bud..I'm gonna get you laid.." he said as we walked down the hallway and around the corner.

"You're gonna what?" I asked him as if I hadn't heard him.

" I'll find you a girl and get you laid. It's simple we just have to find you a girl..." he told me while looking around at the girls in the hallway.

**_GENERAL POV-_**

Just then the school doors opened and a group of three girls walked in. Ashley, tall blonde with one of the realest tans people had ever seen. She wore her usual short plaid skirt and tight white shirt, with knee socks and little heels. Abby, average height fair haired girl who looked like she had gone through the "Jerseylicious" salon over and over again. Come on fake nails, ratted hair and the shortest gold tube dress I had ever seen. Then...Alice... perfect body and mind. A slightly taller than average ginger girl with pale skin and cherry red lips. She wore a short pair of high waisted black leather shorts and tucked into the shorts a white tank top that came slightly low on it's neck cut and showed off a taste of her prominent breast , cleavage. She also wore a short leather jacket, biker boots and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. They walked into the school hallway in a triangle formation with Alice in point at the back. "Wow..." Shun whispered as he stared at the sexy looking ginger girl that walked toward the end of the hallway. Then the three girls split and Ashley and Abby left and went into separate classes. Alice walked toward a locker that was across from where Shun and Dan were standing. Then the bell rang to send people off to class.

**_Shun's POV-_**

I couldn't move. She struck me..her body, her skin and her face just froze me in my spot. The hallway was empty except for us two and I was standing by the opposite wall from her. When she turned around to face her locker I stared at her..umm...butt. She had me breathing heavier than usual. I looked at her from behind, her long shiny legs. Then I saw that she dropped a book on the floor to her side, she gave a slight sigh and turned to her left to pick it up but before she did she turned her head to me slightly. She saw me. She gave a slight smirk and bent down to pick up her book but when she got back up she did a wave motion with her legs and butt making her shorts ride up slightly more than before. That did it for me. I used my self control to take back my urge. I heard her giggle slightly before she said, "like the view big boy?". Her voice was the most sensual that I had ever heard.

"uh-uhh-umm..." idiot say something normal! "yeah..." I blurted out. Shit. She turned around to look at me and leaned back on the locker and arched her back to bring forward her breasts. "I've never seen ya around here. What's your name?" she asked me while her hands went from her waist and rubbed down to her thigh, this made her tanks top lower around her chest and I could see some of her bra. "Uhh my- my name-'s Sh- Shun." she smiled at me and shut her locker and walked toward me slowly. "Nice to meet you, Alice." she put her hand forward for me to shake and as soon as I took it she got closer to me, so much that she was against me and I looked down at her. One of her legs was between mine and the other was on the outer side of my left leg rubbing against it. I watched her as her hand went up to her glasses and took them off. My eyes widened as I saw her face. Innocent.

She then put her glasses back on backed away from me and started to walk away. "bye Shun..." she whispered over just so much that I could just hear her.

Then when she went inside her classroom I snapped out of it and ran to class. I couldn't help but think... her big brown eyes "She looked so innocent..."

_**R&R PEEPS! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ready for the second chapter? Here we go! Enjoy!**_

_**Shun's POV-**_

Why did I feel this way about her, I couldn't stop thinking about the way she looked into my eyes and looked so innocent yet so seductive. Because I had gone to class like 10 minutes late Mr. Reid gave me detention for the evening. Great stuck at school for another 3 hours I thought to myself as I walked to the detention room. As I got to the door I opened it and other than Mr. Reid there was one other person. Alice. Great now I have to control myself for 3 hours. "Kazami sit down." Mr. Reid told me so I went to my seat in front of Alice. I just sat there, looked to the front and didn't move only 2 hours later Mr. Reid stood up and took a text book. "I'm going to the third floor to make photocopies for tomorrow's classes. This copy machine can't do more than 20 at a time. I'm locking the door so I know you will stay." he told us as he left the room. I still didn't move my gaze from the board, but now I was nervous. I was in a locked room alone with Alice for about 30 minutes... CRAP.

Then I heard the noise of a chair move behind me and footsteps behind me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly at the contact. Hasn't she cause me enough pain in the past few hours... "So you got busted too huh?" she asked me as she sat on my desk, this caused her shorts to ride up once again. "Yeah, 10 minutes late." I told her.

I then felt her hand go to my shoulder and behind my neck, what was she doing? Well I know she was like flirting with me but it seemed highly unusual. "So, Shun huh? That's a cute name.." I was now looking in her eyes, they were deep. "How many girls get to have some of Mr. Shun Kazami huh?" she slowly moved from my desk to straddling me in my chair. "What's wrong big boy? Never had a girl come onto you strong?" I stared into her eyes, they were calling to me. Her hands then went to caress my chest. "wow, aren't we buff." she whispered to me, I was excited by now and she knew it very well. I then felt her hands behind my neck once more but this time she pulled herself closer to me and as if it were completely normal she closened her face to mine and looked into my eyes. What is she doing? My question was soon answered when she placed her lips on mine. I was in such a shock that I gasped slightly and jumped backwards. I was kissing a girl that I had met about 6 hours ago and knew nothing about. Just as I was about to break apart I felt something. An urge that pushed me to grip her waist and kiss her back. I heard her try to inhale through her nose when I did and tightened her grip on my neck. I slowly felt one of her hands go down to the rim of my jeans and she tucked her thumbs in them. I took that as a sign that I should move too and so I did. I slowly moved my left hand to her butt, as soon as I did so I heard her give a little giggle. The one little kiss had turned into a full on make out session in the middle of the classroom. She then stopped moving her lips and bit my lower lip and backed up on me. Leaning back with her elbows on the desk she looked at me with a pleased look. "Not bad big boy, not bad." in one swift movement she sent her left leg up over my head and onto the floor to her right. "give me your hand." she told me but I was still in complete shock from what had just happened.

I snapped out of it and gave her my hand which she took and turned it so my palm was facing up. I then saw her take a pan out of the low cut of her shirt. Did she have that there before? I watched her as she wrote on my palm, put the pen back into her top, get up and walk to her seat. I looked down at my hand. A phone number? I looked back at her, "anytime.." she mouthed. Just as she did that the I heard the door unlock and open, I quickly turned back to the front of the room. I saw Mr. Reid come into the room with a pile of sheets. He laid them on his desk and turned to us, "Alice your brother is here to pick you up. I am aware of your situation you can leave." he told her. What situation? I was curious. I HAD just made out with the girl I wanted to know more about her as cheesy as it sounds. I watched her leave without turning to me once. I served my last few minutes in detention then left. When I got home I threw myself on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking of Alice. I then remembered I had her number. So I mindlessly called the number she had written on my hand. . .

**?** - Hello?

**Me** – Umm, hello this is Shun is Alice there? (who is this guy? Must be that brother of hers.)

**?** - Shun? Shun who? I know no Shun! Listen if your planning to sew Alice for what happened last summer your sadly mistaken dude! (what is he talking about?!) Sew?!)

**_Alice's POV -_**

**Mike** - Hello?

**?** - ?

**Mike** - Shun? Shun who? I know no Shun! (shit Shun! I jumped off the couch and ran to my brother who was holding the phone) Listen if your planning to sew Alice for what happened last summer your sadly mistaken dude!

"Mike! He's a school friend!" I yelled at him.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and held out my hand for him to place the phone on, which he did. I put the phone to my ear.

**Me** – that was fast, I thought you would have taken your time to think about calling me or not.

**Shun** – I- I uhh don't know why I called... sorry.. ( I heard him about to put the phone down)

**Me** – NO! Please don't hang up! (I sounded so desperate for him) can we talk for a while.

**Shun** – sure... what about?

**Me** – I don't know tell me about yourself.. anything about yourself, just don't hang up now please.

**Shun** – OK.. well I was born in Tokyo and moved here to Miami when I was five. I live alone with my grandfather who never seems to be around. Although when I was younger he taught me martial arts. (I seriously was desperate to communicate with someone other than my two barbie friends that I reduced myself to this) what about you?

**Me** – what?

**Shun** – what about you? Where are you from? What do you do for fun?...(there was a pause) what did you do during the summer?

CRAP.

**Me** – I need to go! See you.

I hung up the phone so fast that I didn't give him time to say anything. Last summer. No one can find out. No one!

_**A new chapter up tomorrow! R&R PEEPS! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shun's POV-**_

Last night Alice had sounded strange, kinda nervous but kinda airy as well. I need to talk to her, I need to know why she acts all "turned on" around me and then sounds so weird when she's with her brother. I walked through the school halls and to her locker where she was already. Before I approached her I looked at what she was wearing, again I was struck. She was wearing this short navy blue skirt with a high waist, kinda navy style. On top she wore a skin tight blue and white horizontally striped short sleeved t-shirt. I took a deep breathe to compose myself then wen to her.

"Hey." I said to her trying not to look at her body. She looked to her side at me and smiled.

"Couldn't stay away from me huh big boy?" she teased me and turned to face me.

"Uhh.. well I just n-needed to ask you some- thing." she then came close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shoot." she told me.

"Why do you do this?" I asked her.

"Why do I do what?" she asked me back.

"Act like your -i-into me?" I finally said it. She looked into my eyes, took one of the strands of my hair in front of my face and tucked it behind my ear

"Who says I'm acting." her face went from a questioning one to a seductive one.

"You expect me to believe your into me. Me." I couldn't believe that she had said that she kinda liked me.

"Is it so hard to believe? Your big and buff and don't forget great kisser..." she trailed off as she went back to her locker to pick up her bag.

"You mean you actually like me?" I asked her. She turned her head to face me.

"Yeah I guess I do." she turned back to her locker. I couldn't believe that the hottest and most beautiful girl I had met like me! What should I say?

"Umm.. so would you like to grab coffee after school?" her eyes shifted at me.

"I'd like that." she said. She sounded surprised that I had asked her. I smiled slightly at her.

_**GENERAL POV-**_

"O-O-OK I will wait for you at the gates." Shun told her and then walked away. As he left Alice looked at him slightly shocked but her expression still soft.

"Coffee? A guy has never asked me to coffee..." she said to herself and smiled slightly at her me. She sighed and got her bag, closed her locker and started to walk when she stopped and turned around in Shun's direction. "Hey Shun!" She shouted down the hallway, and some people noticed and look at her. Shun turned around to face her and she gave him a quick air kiss and walked away. Shun blushed and walked away, just as the school hallways started buzzing with rumors about Shun and Alice's new found relationship.

The day had gone on as usual for Shun and Alice, except for having to deal with the rumors. Shun was waiting for Alice at the school gates when Dan ran up to him. "Hey man, so ready to go?" Dan asked the raven haired boy in front of him. "Oh, Uh Dan I kinda have a sort of Uh date." Shun explained to his friend whose eyes widened when he heard about his friend's plans.

"YOU HAVE A DATE! Oh my god, my little boy has grown.." Dan said pretending to cry.

"Dan please leave.." Shun asked Dan looking for Alice in the small crowds of the school yard.

"So who is she? What's her name? Is she hot?" Dan sped through a heap load of questions. Shun then smiled when he spotted Alice walking down the stairs.

"There she is." Shun said and Dan turned around to see the ginger girl walk towards them.

"Alice! You're dating Alice!" Dan yelled at him.

"Well I wouldn't call it dating we're just going for a coffee...and we made out in detention..." Shun clarified say the second part slightly quieter.

"YOU WHAT!?" Dan shouted at the top of his lungs. Just then Alice arrived in front of the two boys.

"Ready to go Shun?" she asked him putting on a seductive face while twirling a strand of her hair with a finger.

"Sure, oh by the way Dan this is Alice, Alice the is Dan." Shun introduced the two teens but when they turned to face each other both of their faces fell.

"Nice to meet you Dan.." Alice held out her hand for Dan to shake but he looked at it for a second before shaking it.

"Likewise Alice.." Dan responded in a slow deep slightly angry voice. Shun looked confused at the two.

"Shall we go?" Shun asked the redhead and she let go of Dan's hand and nodded. "Bye Dan." Shun said as he and Alice started walking away leaving Dan alone looking at the two move away from him.

As the two walked down the streets Shun couldn't help but noticed how many guys were staring at Alice, she seemed not to notice. The whole walk was seeming awkward so Shun decided to break the silence. "So, how was your day?" he asked her and she gave him a small airy laugh.

"Fine." she said as if she were shocked he asked, Shun noticed this.

"Are you OK? Wanna skip coffee?" he asked her, worried for her.

"NO. I'm fine." She replied quickly. Shun ignored this and they ended up walking to the coffee shop in silence from there. When they got there they both looked at what to order. "So, what do you want?" he asked Alice who was still looking at the price boards but when he spoke she looked at him.

"Uh, a low fat decaf with cherries." she told him as she went down to get her wallet.

"Don't even think about it. My treat." he told her as he touched her hand to make her put her wallet away into her bag. She smiled at him and said, "Well aren't we gentlemen huh?" Shun looked at her and she looked at him. There and then she looked so vulnerable in his eyes, could this be how she really is? He thought.

"Sir are you ready to order?" they heard a voice call, Shun turned around and ordered their coffee, took them and went to sit at a booth. Alice started to drink her coffee and then out of the blue she told him , "You know, they say cherries are the fruit of passion.. I would agree." she took out a cherry from her coffee and took a bite out of it about halfway.

"Don't you Shun?" she asked him as she held out the cherry, offering it to him. Shun gulped and trying to take it out of her hand but she flinched it back. "Uh Uh." she told him and fed it to him. Shun took it and eat it down while doing so a blush showed up on his face. She smiled at him and he slowly and shyly smiled back at her. "How do you do it?" He suddenly came out to say. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" she asked him back.

"How do you do it? You had never met me and then you just acted as if we had been dating for years." He asked.

Alice took in a breath before saying, "Practice I guess." Shun cocked his head but decided to let it go for now. Then he remembered.

"By the way, were you okay last night on the phone? You sounded strange." Then Alice's head sot up.

"We were on the phone last night?" she asked him as if she didn't remember.

"Yeah for a few minutes. You don't remember?" Shun questioned her. Alice looked at the floor before saying , "Of course I do silly!" she told him laughing slightly. She then took Shun's hand that was on the table and caressed it slowly and seductively, Shun looked at the hands then up at her. "How about you come over to my house for a while?" then Shun felt something stoke on his leg which he identified to be Alice foot. After looking down at at the leg he looked back up at her, she was biting her lower lip and looking into his eyes. "My brother is out of town...we will be all alone..." she trailed off. Shun unconsciously nodded and as soon as he did so Alice smiled and dragged him along. They walked a short distance to a normally sized house that had a few boxes around . When Shun stepped in he saw a house that seemed to be near the end of moving into. "We moved last month." he heard her say, he could tell. She then walked up to him and removed the bag from his shoulder and threw it to the ground. She then put her hands under his jacket and slipped it off slowly and dropped it on the table behind him. Shun was confused, what did she want to do? "How about you get comfy while I go upstairs and get changed." she asked him, to which he nodded slowly to. After he did so she ran up the flight of stairs to their left. Shun was overwhelmed. He knew the girl two days and she was showing signs of wanting to have sex with him. Shun sat down on a blue sofa that was across the room and waited, took a few deep breaths, and waited more. Just then he heard a door open upstairs and footsteps run down the stairs but Shun was not ready for what he saw. Alice came down with her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing short black denim shorts, a black and white flannel shirt open to the bottom and her red lacy bra was front and center. Shun's eyes widened at the sight of her.

_**SHUN'S POV-**_

She was damn sexy but I said nothing about it. Her body was perfect and toned, and don't get me started on her...breasts. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and looked down at my chest. "Wanna watch a movie? Upstairs. In my room." she whispered to me, next thing I knew I was on her bed with her laying beside me. We were watching " Transformers" I would have never guessed that a girl like he would like such a film. Then about an hour into the film I finally got the guts to make a move on her. So I stretched my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. That felt...good. When I did that she looked up at me smiled and reached for the remote on her right to then turn the TV off. Then I knew that she was on and in action. She then got back into my arm put one of her legs between mine. I took that as a sign to go on so I put my free hand around her waist. I could feel her warm breath on my neck and that got me all on._** ( SLIGHT M rated moment ahead!)**_ I felt her hand go across my chest a couple times before I took a grip of her chin with my hand. She giggled , " You can be shy but man can you get a girl on.." I heard her whisper into my ear. Just then I slowly closed the space between us and started to kiss her gently, but she pulled me in even closer by hooking her arms around my neck.

She pushed deeper for only a few seconds then she slowly started to go slower an softer. We parted only for a few seconds and she looked at me as if she was thinking about something. I smiled at her and linked the space between us again and she slowly began to sit up , still kissing me , I followed her without breaking apart. We were both sitting on our knees on her bed and she started to unbutton my shirt down, and once it was undone she placed her hands on my bare chest. I felt great! I was making out with the hottest girl in school while she was on a cherry high. I was so into it that I had not noticed that she had taken the flannel shirt off and was sitting in front of me in her bra. Then it started to feel strange. As if I were guilty of something, I brushed it off. A sudden jolt of adrenaline shot through me and I threw Alice under me so I was on top of her on all fours. I heard her squeal slightly as I did so, this made me smile. I then started to kiss down to her neck which caused her to gasp once and start breathing heavily. This went on for a few seconds until the feeling was back, now I knew what it was. I broke away from her neck and looked down at her and she smiled at me, she was out of breath. "Out of gas?" she teased me. I thought for a second then got off from on top of her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't do this.." I told her. She then lifted herself onto her elbows and looked at me. "What? Of course you can! Come on don't break the fun at the best part." she said to me, I did feel guilty for doing this to her.

"Alice I'm sorry but I feel like I respect you too much to do this to you right now." I said looking down at the floor.

"You what?" She asked , just then for a second she looked at me as if she had never been told something of the sort. We looked at each other right in the eyes and I fell into her deep dark eyes, this lasted only a few seconds because then Alice spoke, "I think you should go. My brother will be home soon." I thought she said her brother was out of town. I didn't argue with her and took my shirt and put it on. As I started to button it Alice got up, came to me and took the buttoning in her hands. When she reached the top she looked up at me. "Sorry if I pushed you into something you weren't ready for." I told her. I felt like it was my fault although she was the who came onto me. She looked down at the collar of my shirt and gave a short chuckle. "Why do you say sorry for something I caused..." I heard her ask me. "Never mind... I'll show you out." she said to me and I nodded. Alice grabbed her shirt and pulled it on ,we then walked down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket and bag while Alice opened the door. I walked up to her and said, " Sorry again for ruining it all. Let me make it up to you. I'll come by to pick you up for school from now on. How bout it?" I offered to her. She gave a small sigh and looked up at me , "You would do that?" she asked me and I nodded in response. She smiled at me , "That would be great.." she said to which I smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek, I could feel she was taken by surprise but I ignored it and walked away.

_**ALICE'S POV-**_

He. Respects. Me? That's a new one... He bought me coffee then backs out of sex because he respects me. This is going to be difficult. These were the thoughts than ran trough my head as I walked to my room and took a small tin box that used to contain mints. Here I go again...

_**LIKE IT? THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE LONGER DUE TO SCHOOL STARTING UP TOMORROW.**_

_**R&R PEEPS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fourth chapter going up! Enjoy :D There are MAJOR WARNINGS OF M RATED THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**SHUN'S POV-**_

It was about 8:30 when I pulled up in front of Alice's house, I came to pick her up for school as I had promised. I left my car, locked it and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. It didn't take long for the door to open and there I saw Alice in yet another shockingly "nice" outfit. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a long zip on it's side and a black low cut waistcoat, only the waistcoat. "Hey, just a sec I need to grab my bag from my room." I nodded and watched her run up the stairs, that were slightly far from the door. As soon as she was gone upstairs I looked inside, everything was just as it was last night. It looked as if nobody had been downstairs all night. I then could see Alice walk back down the stairs and I stared at her. "Shall we go?" she asked me taking my hands In hers and swung them back and forth a couple times before pulling me out the door. We walked to the car and got in. "Sweet ride!" she told me while she looked around the Honda accord.

"Thanks." I started the car and drove towards school. We had gotten comfortable with each other since last night and so we joked most of the drive until we stopped at a traffic light and Alice leaned over to me and touched my leg and caressed it slowly. "You know... we are over 30 minutes early for class..." she told me and I turned my head to face her and chuckled.

"and..?" I trailed off while asking her and she giggled.

"...and I thought that we could use a little time to get closer... maybe in the parking lot behind the park?" she told me, I was more than eager to go but I was scared.

"Sure..." I told her as the traffic light changed and drove to the parking lot behind the park. Alice giggled as I drove and parked.

Once the car was off Alice got on her knees on the seat and leaned in and whispered into my ear, "How far shall we go...I feel like I could go all the way right now." I looked at her and smiled. "Do remember we have school in about half an hour." I told her.

" I know... but we could have a little fun, right?" she said touching my leg and leaning in closer, I did the same unconsciously. We were only an inch when I said , " I guess..." then I linked her lips with mine. Within seconds she had jumped onto my lap and straddled me, she then started rubbing her lower body against me. She was getting to me. I actually was about to give in but I controlled myself. I could tell she wanted to go further but this time I felt like it wasn't something to do here, in a car before school. I broke apart from her and looked at her in the eyes , she did the same. " I – I think we should get going." I told her moving her onto her seat.

I then thought I heard her mutter, "Seriously..." but I shrugged it off and started driving back to school. On the way there I glanced at Alice, she sat in her seat leaning onto the window frame looking out. She looked annoyed for what had just happened, I was going to make it up to her. Maybe this is what she wants, she doesn't care where we have sex that matters to her. Sometimes it seems like she is so desperate for it.

When we got to school I parked the car but instead of getting out of the car we both stayed in our seats. I then decided. "Listen... do you wanna come over tonight?" I asked her. Her head quickly shot toward me and her eyes were slightly widen in what seemed to be hope. "You could stay the night if you wanted." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Not really but you know, I can't stand seeing you like this." I said to her then her eyes changed to ones of confusion.

"You care?" she asked me and I looked back at her as if she were crazy and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"Of course I do..." I said to her pecking her on the lips once.

"Why?" she asked me, now I was truly confused.

"HEY GUYS!" I heard a voice outside the car yell, both Alice and I turned to my window and there we saw Dan. We both sighed and got out the car. "Good morning Dan." I said to him as he hooked his arm around my shoulder.

"Morning, so did you guys pop the cherry?" he whispered to me.

"What! No- No Dan." I told him.

"Then why are you going around with her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him curious for what he meant.

"You don't know? I'll tell you later." he said just then Alice walked up to us.

"Dan." Alice said greeting him.

"Alice." he replied.

"I'm gonna go thanks for the ride. Guess I'll see you at the gates after school?" I nodded at her as she started to walk away.

"So what were you saying about Alice?" I turned to Dan and he looked up at me.

" Well apparently back in Texas she got a reputation." he told me and I asked him what kinda of reputation she had. " Well some people say Slut, Virgin seeker but my favorite is Dangerous." he told me then walked away.

I can understand that some people would have said slut because of the way she dresses but she isn't really. Overall why was she a Virgin Seeker or even dangerous? I better not bring it up today or tonight will be a nightmare. Tonight. Tonight was the night I had decided I was gonna go through with it.

I spent the rest of the day nervous for my decision. As I walked to the gates I noticed Alice and Dan were there. I noticed they seemed to be having an argument, why? I walked to them soon the noticed me, "What's going on?" I asked them.

"Nothing, nothing is going on!" Dan shouted and walked away looking very angry. I turned to Alice who was looking down at the floor.

"What was that about?" I asked her walking closer to her and putting my hand on her shoulder.

She, without taking her gaze off the floor said, "Like he said, nothing." she said I really wanted to know but I'll ask her later. I couldn't bare see like this .I picked her up from her waist and sat her on the front of my car. She looked surprised at what I did but then smiled and sighed before she said, "Shun...you are different." I smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

"So are you. Let's go." I told her she waited a couple seconds before she nodded and got of the car hood and walked to the car door. We sat in our seats and passed by her house first so she could pick up some things. I waited in the car for a few minutes then I saw her walk out of the house leaving to door open. Then I saw somebody at the door looking at me. Her brother. Must be. Alice got into the car and put a small bag on the car floor. This was it , I couldn't back down now. Although I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. As soon as we got to my house Alice had started being all touchy again, but I took the chance. As I unlock the front door I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. We didn't break apart as we walked into the house shutting the door behind us. Lead her to my room where she dropped her bag and then pushed me down on the bed. She slowly climbed on the bed crawling over me , nearly sitting on my knees. I sat up on the palm of my hands and got closer to her as she took the first button of her waistcoat but I stopped her. I got up and unbuttoned the waistcoat slowly and slid it off her shoulders. She looked up at me and I looked down. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me once again, I kissed her back. I was so into it that I started to kiss down her neck and collarbone area. I heard her moan quietly a couple times as she arched her back, I also noticed that she was panting. I then started to hear the sound of a zipper being undone and I looked down. I saw Alice unzipping her skirt off and throwing it to the ground. I kept kissing her , always going lower until I reached her breasts and kissed them , still in her bra. I suddenly felt a hand , Alice's, on my thigh rubbing on it. I then felt it go higher until it touched _me. _Then the feeling was back. I quickly stopped kissing her and stood up , this caused Alice to fall back on the bed. I clenched my head in my hands as I paced a couple times in front of the bed, I was confused, I wanted to do this but felt guilty for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I heard Alice's ask me so I looked at her. She was now sitting on my bed still half naked looking confused and worried. I looked at her for a couple seconds and sighed before saying, "I-I can't do it! I want to do it but somethings not right! I feel like it's unfair to you, like I'm hurting you!" she then stood up, crossed her arms and looked at me. She looked angry.

" I can't believe you! Three times. THREE times I have made myself completely free to you and you dare make nothing of it! The only thing hurting me is the fact that you can't even have sex with me although I want to! I'm doing this for you!" she told, or more like yelled at, me. She wanted this, a lot. I walked to her as I so her shed a few tears. "You can't do this to me! I want this! By just chickening out like that you hurt me! It's as if you think I am not worth it!" she said.

I cupped her cheek with my hand and wiped her tear away. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you so much... now that that's cleared... I feel OK now. How about you?" she looked down and then up at me and smiled.

"With you, I've always been OK." she told me and I smiled at her and connected our lips once again. This was gentler and nicer than before. As I slowly made her ay on the bed with me on top of her I started feeling her waist with one hand. I slowly moved to her breasts, I cupped one in my hand and caressed it. I then felt pushed back by Alice as she sat up, I opened my eyes slightly to see her reach behind her back to unhook her bra. Once she had I felt the bra fall into my hand. I helped her take it off and threw it to the ground, I was now touching her bare breast and I could really tell because of the pressure in my pants that had started to build long ago. I passed my thumb over her nipple a few times, feeling it harden every time more and more. I then cupped the other one and bent down to kiss them, I started kissing but soon went to licking and then nibbling them. "Ah~ Shun.." I heard her moan.

GENERAL POV-

Alice felt a surge of pleasure hit her and Shun bit her nipple. When Shun stopped she looked at his face and then down at his pants, "Shun..." she said and Shun looked at what she had seen, there was a more than noticeable bulge in his jeans. Shun blushed and looked away, Alice touched his chin with one finger and turned his face to hers. "I 'll take care of it..." she said as she slowly pushed him back to lay down on his elbows. he saw her undo his jeans and pull them down, she then touched his bulge and started to rub it. Shun was feeling overwhelmed and couldn't hold back the moans. Alice smiled as he did so and started to lower his boxers until he was fully exposed. He blush as he saw her taking him in her hands and started to move her hand p and down slowly. Shun panted as she went faster and faster making him so full of pleasure that he came. As he did so it squirted on Alice body and she let him go. Shun got up and kissed her once the said in a very low voice, "My turn." and pushed her so she would lay on the pillow with her head. She opened her legs apart to let Shun sit between them. He then took the rim of her panties and pulled them down, but they were still held by her legs. He then leaned over to her face and kissed her lips, this time is was passionate and wet. His hand went down to her thigh and then lower to her vagina. She felt his hand rub her clit and within seconds she was moaning her way to heaven. "AH~ ~ SHUN! OW~" He then decided to take the next step and inserted his index finger into her slowly at first, but as she got more used to it he began moving it faster. She had never felt like this, neither did he. As he felt that she had reached her limit he took his finger out of her and moved completely on top of her. "Ready?" he panted out to her she nodded.

"Hell yeah!" she told him as she smiled and watched him as he entered her. The two made love for another hour and then fell exhausted on the bed, both panting like dogs.

"That was fun."Alice managed to say, Shun only nodded. They both smiled and looked at each other.

"Alice..." Shun said and she turned to him. "Never mind. Goodnight." Alice shrugged it over and snuggled into Shun's arms and he held her all night.

_**R&R PEEPS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy!**_

_**GENERAL POV-**_

Alice lay awake next to Shun thinking of what they had just done. She felt guilty now, she was aware of something that might Shun mad to his bones. Just as she reflected on that a gust of cold wind shot through the open window. Alice flinched at the touch and rushed to sit up and try to find something to wear. The room was so dark , because it was two a.m that Alice couldn't make out anything. Suddenly a light went on in the room and Alice turned to the source, Shun was sitting up in bed looking at her. "Are you OK?" he asked her rubbing his eyes.

"I'm just a little chilly." Alice told him and he stood up. Alice saw that during the night he had slipped his boxers on. He walked up to a closest on his side of the room and opened a lower drawer and took out something and threw it to Alice. "Put this on. It'll be a bit big but it will keep you warm. Alice opened it up and saw that he had given her a big, long sleeved jumper with "Good Luck Texas!" written across the centre. Alice giggled and put it on, it was so big on her that it reached her knees and over fit her on the arms. Shun looked at her in his jumper, only then did he remember that she was from Texas. He wondered why she had moved here with her brother, and where her parents were. He decided not to ask her now so, due to the fact that they had gone to sleep at six and were more than awake now, he asked her , "Hey do you want something to eat?" she nodded as she crossed her arms to keep warm.

They walked to the kitchen and they started cooking up some pancakes. As Shun mixed the ingredients a small amount a batter flew into Alice cheek. Shun chuckled lightly as Alice giggled as she took some batter from the whisk and planned to put it on Shun's nose but he fought it but she managed to place it. The two laughed while they tried to clean up, which they did, and then the made their pancakes. Then Shun lifted Alice up to sit in the counter and handed her a plate with two pancakes, got his plate and stood in front of her eating. Alice ate hers but left some on the side, put the plate down and wrapped her legs around Shun and pulled him closer; they both smiled and Shun put his plate down, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Alice kissed back willingly. Alice couldn't help but question a couple things to herself, but decided to avoid spoiling the moment. After their little affection sharing they went to the living room and laid on the couch, Shun lay first and Alice sat between his legs and lay there with him. Alice slowly put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her chest. She smiled to herself as they both fell asleep, although she felt so guilty to what she had done.

_**SHUN'S POV-**_

I didn't realise that we had fallen asleep, that was a bad idea. I suddenly woke up by the sound of a door shut loudly. "WOW." I shouted as I shot up , this made Alice wake up with a jolt and her hand swung back and hit my face. "OW! Oh.. f.." Alice turned to me to see what she had done.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she told me but it was fine.

"What was that sound?" I asked her and she looked up, I saw her eyes widen.

"I think I just found out." she said I was confused so I turned around to see what she was looking at. Shit. It was my sister, Shay. I forgot that she was coming to check on me today. I quickly stood up. "Shay... I thought you were gonna call before leaving your house..." I told her nearly telling her off.

"I did. But you didn't answer so I thought I would pop around just the same to see why you didn't. I can clearly see why now.." she said looking over my shoulder and at Alice I turned my head to look at her, she was blushing. "Well you can see I'm fine so you can go now." I was trying to push her out the house but she circled me and walked to Alice and sat on the couch. "Hi I'm Shay, Shun's sister" Shay introduced herself to Alice.

"I-I-I'm Alice..." Alice told my sister;I was mad, and embarrassed. Had she figured out that we had...sex?

"Nice to meet you, are Shun's new girlfriend? Your absolutely beautiful." Shay told Alice and she blushed.

"Shay!" I yelled at her.

"What? You had sex right she must be your girlfriend!" my sister said and Alice stood up.

"I think I have to leave." Alice said walking to her bag and picking it up then she walked to me and whispered, "I'll call you later." I smiled as she walked to the door.

"Hey before you leave, have we ever met? I feel like I've seen you somewhere." Shay asked Alice. What they couldn't have ever met, right? Alice froze for a few seconds before turning the door handle.

"No. We've never met." she said opening the door and leaving. That was odd. I then went to entertain my sister for the next hour until she left. This was an utter pain because she kept asing me about the sex...

the next couple days where like that situation had never happened.

**One day later-**

Alice and I were In gym class with our class. The girls were going some basic gymnastics and us boys were gonna do some races around the gym. I was sitting on the bench waiting for my turn to run. Alice was doing some stretching when I looked at her she was looking at me and slowly fell into a perfect, straight split. She looked at my seductively again, I did not know she was that flexible! She then got up by swinging her left leg up to her right and did this cartwheel like thing. She's good. Too good.

"Shun."

I looked at her while she went back to her friends.

"Shun."

I couldn't help but wonder if we were together. We must be.

"SHUN!" I jumped and saw coach looking at me and pointed at the track, I got up a ran.

After school I asked Alice to dinner, again she seemed surprised but accepted.

**The day after-**

I went to pick Alice up as usual in the morning and we were in the car parked outside the school, making out. Alice still sitting in her seat with her hands around my face, I was leaning over to her. I heard her giggle a couple times and moan softly into the kisses. I myself chuckled a couple times, I then started to kiss her neck. I then heard the bell. I parted from her and looked at her, she smiled at me and I smiled at her. "We should go..." I told her not moving.

"I know.." she said biting her lip ,neither of us moved.

"Or..." I started.

"We could just stay here and..." she continued

"Do this." I ended as I kissed her collar bone area I heard her giggle and she arched her back. I felt her lift my shirt slightly and caressed my chest slowly. I parted from her and undid the first three buttons on her shirt and kissed her half exposed breasts. She moaned always louder, I then remembered. I could not afford to skip class, I had not given in the past three projects on time so I parted from Alice and saw her panting, "We should go... save it for tonight." Alice sat up and did up her shirt again.

"Will do." she said taking her bag and leaving the car.

**During class-**

I asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom and he gave me a hall pass. I walked out of the classroom and was about to turn the corner when I heard a voice, "I can't do it any more Dan!" Alice. That was definitely Alice, why is she talking with Dan?

"What do you mean you can't?!" I heard Dan's voice, what were they talking about?

"I can't do it it's simple! He... lies me and doesn't just think about the sex and doesn't lie for it! I'm out!" I heard her say then I heard footsteps walk away down the hallway and into a classroom.

"SLUT!" I heard Dan yell then he took off into the hallway. What is going on, I thought. I was going to ask her.

**Later after school-**

I had forgotten to ask her. I found myself making out with her next thing I knew. We were on her bed, I had my shirt off and so did she. I heard her giggle when I remembered. "Is something wrong?" she asked me parting just slightly from me. I sighed and asked her, "I heard you talk with Dan today. What was that about?" her eyes widened and she got up from the bed. She sighed then looked back at me.

"When I tell you this you are probably going to hate me." she told me on the verge of tears.

"What were you talking about Alice." I said firmly, then she shed tears.

"Dan-n"

"DAN WHAT!?" I shouted.

"DAN PAID ME!" she said and there was a small pause were Alice took her breathe back.

"Dan paid me...to have sex with you."

_**R&R PEEPS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SHUN'S POV-**

I couldn't believe what she had just said. "Dan did what?" I said as I was getting up from the bed. Alice looked away from me took a deep breath and looked back at me then she said, "Remember the first day we met? Later that day Dan came up to me and.."

**_ALICE'S POV- lunchtime after Shun and Alice first met._**

"_Hey you're Alice right?" I heard a voice say behind me which I turned to. There I saw a fair haired boy looking at me. "Who's asking?" I asked as I went back to my lunch and he smirked at me. _

"_A friend that wants help his friend become a man.." he started then I understood what he meant and decided to take this to my advantage. _

"_What do I get for doing you this favor?" I asked him, looking at him waiting for him to offer. He chuckled and looked around , he looked as if he was thinking._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Cash."_

"_How much?" then I thought, is he gonna really gonna give me what I want? So I said, _

"_for 100 I'll kiss him, 150 I'll make out with him and 200 for sex." I told him, I need the money my brother was counting on me for this month's stash._

"_I'll go for the sex but it better be good or I want my money back." he told me reaching into his wallet and taking out the money and passing it over to me. I nodded took the money and left him there, I knew what I had gotten myself into but my brother and I NEED the money._

**SHUN'S POV-**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Dan was going to hear about this! Moreover I couldn't believe Alice did this to me, then a thought sprung to mind. "Why did you NEED the money?" I asked her without changing my facial expression, she looked up at me and by now tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Shun.. I really can't tell you. I wish I-I could but I just can't." she said, at this point I had had it. I was mad, confused and felt like hitting something.

"I swear, it started out as a fake romance to get money but..." she started.

"BUT WHAT?! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ME? LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE THAT AFTER WHAT YOU JUS TOLD ME!" I yelled at her not being able to hold back the anger.

"Shun could you just listen to me I can explai-" she cried at me.

"No. You don't have to explain anything. I'm done." I said picking my shirt up and slipping it back on.

"Shun please don't." I heard her plead.

"WHY? Why should I after what you did to me!" I shouted and then too my breath back and looked at her for a few seconds. "You know, I was really starting to...to love you." I told her before I exited the room and left the house. I felt enraged and needed to let go of this anger so I started waling to Dan's house.

**ALICE'S POV-**

"You know, I was really starting to...to love you." That's when my heart broke, I knew I had done it. I watched him leave the room then went to the window and saw him walk away. "Don't you leave me too Shun please. Then I felt sick to my stomach and couldn't old it back so I ran to my bathroom. After I threw my soul out I walked out of the bathroom and looked at mt school bag. I walked up to it and opened it, I then took out the small tin mint box. I turned my head to my phone that my sitting on my bedside table and picked it up. I searched through the contacts until I found the only people who I felt like talking to right now and called one of them.

Hello?

Jazz? I feel down can we do the usual? Tomorrow this time?

Sure! I call the others?

Yeah I need all the help I can get.

Then I hung up the phone and got changed into a pair of baggy blue jeans, a purple t shirt a couple sizes too big for me, a pair of black converse and a black floppy beanie hat. I finally felt at home. I got my bag and put the tin box in it a walked out, took my brother's car and drove to Austin. Texas.

**SHUN'S POV-**

I walked up Dan's drive way and rang the door bell, as I waited my adrenaline started to kick in and I couldn't control many of my actions. When the door opened and I saw Dan standing there my anger got the best of me and I swung at him and hit him. I watched him fly to the floor and yell in pain. "That's not minding your own business and ruining my life!" I yelled at him and walked away, home. I was mad all night long so mad that I didn't get enough sleep. It was around five when I finally managed to get some shut eye, which didn't last more than an hour cause I was awoken by the sound of the door bell ringing repetitively. I walked downstairs to the door and opened it angrily, "WHAT?" I asked shouting then I realised who it was. It was Alice's brother, Mike was it? I looked at him for a second before asking him, "What are you doing here at this tim-"

"What did you do to her?!" he asked me in a firm slightly mad tone of voice, I instantly knew he was talking about Alice.

"I found out that she was using me for money and I broke up with her. Why?" had she been stuck in her room all night crying?

"She's gone. With my car and I have no idea of where she could be! She's been gone all night and all I know is that my buddy in Phoenix saw my car go by! So I have no way to get to her!" he explained to me in that same firm and mad tine from before.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

He gave a little sarcastic chuckle then looked at me seriously, "You buddy are going to go to find her!"

"What? Why should I? After what she did to me? I wouldn't even know where to look!" I shouted at him, although I felt guilty. It was my fault.

"You caused this you go get her and bring her back by after tomorrow! Besides, I know where she's hiding at." he told me then I listened and agreed to go get her to then have nothing to do with her. I got dressed, got my bag and filled it with enough food for the 22 hour drive to Austin.

**GENERAL POV- ABOUT 22 HOURS LATER-**

Shun stopped his car outside a bed and breakfast, he would search for Alice in the later morning. He got a room and walk to it dropped his bag on the floor and jumped into the bed and lay there thinking. 'I need to talk to Alice..' he thought as now he was calmer and felt ready to clear things with her. Although he felt like he couldn't forgive her, why had he driven for 22 hours to find her? He fell asleep with that thought in mind, only to wake up five hours later at 10am. This seemed a good time to go out to find her. I spent hours looking but everytime I ask someone if they had see a ginger girl with brown eyes and pale skin they acted so suspicious of me. So after 5 hours of wondering around the area Mike had told me to look, I started walking back to the bed and breakfast when I walked past an old and abandoned mall car park and heard laughing. Judging by the loudness there must have been about five people. I walked into the parking lot, following the sounds of laughter and then I saw three guys. One tall blonde guy, another with long shoulder length black hair and the other seemed to look like his younger brother, none of them looked a day over 20. The ext thing I saw took me by surprise, the three boys were holding smokes; no , not smokes, Joints. There were defiantly high, I watched them as they ran around the lot laughing and dancing like crazy. All I could think was that they were wasting their lives. Just as I was going to walk away I heard it, " Hey don't run off like that again." it was a familiar girl voice called out to the boys. Alice. The next thing shocked me more than anything when I looked at her she was also holding a joint. Behind her another girl with a Mohawk run up and hugged Alice from behind making her fall to the ground.

The two laughed and laughed, I just stood there hidden behind the wall looking at the girl that, until a couple nights ago, I loved with no question. I was frozen until I saw her look up at the wall I was hidden behind, "Shun?" she said in a high pitched "happy voice. I looked at he rstand up stumbling a few times and walk towards me the stopped. "Hey Jazz this is the guy that I tricked into fucking me and then dumped me!" she said turning her head to the other girl. She was definitely high.

**R&R PEEPS! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**SHUN'S POV-**_

_"Hey Jazz this is the guy that I tricked into fucking me and then dumped me!" she said turning her head to the other girl. She was definitely high. _

"What the hell are you doing?" I managed to ask her sarcastically, whispering. I was completely dumb struck, Alice was doing weed and looked utterly different. I grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her away "WOW...haha" she laughed, that's when I knew she was completely done. I looked at her as she put the joint back to he lips and inhaled, I took it from her and threw it to the ground. "Hey! I wasn't done with that!" she yelled at me.

"Oh yes you were!" I yelled back at her, I was mad ans I knew that she was not going to be fun to talk to in this state. She walked closer to me so that she was only three inches away from me.

"I don't need this from you. Only about 30 hours ago you yelled at me for tricking you, and you were probably in the right by doing it; but you come here and yell at me for things that people have yell at me for the past 2 years, that is it!" she said sternly and started at me. Her eyes...they look exactly like the first day I met her, big and innocent looking. "You mean to tell me you have done drugs since you were fifteen?" I asked her, to which she nodded and looked back at her friends that were laughing and playing around. I saw her eyes start to swell and crystal, she was about to cry. "They helped me...not just the drugs but them. I was down in some messed up shit when I was fifteen and drugs didn't seem so bad back then... I couldn't go back to feeling like I used to." I didn't know what she was talking about,

"What do you mean? What happened to you?" I asked her, she turned her head back at me.

"Sorry but I don't feel like spilling my life story who dumped me 2 days ago in my room before I let him have sex with me. I really don't." she told me starting to tear up and walk away. I stepped forward and grabbed her wrist then it was as if someone else was controlling me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, then connected her lips with mine. I felt her fight and fight and fight until she gave in and kissed me back. Her arms went to the back of my head and she played with my hair. We kissed only for a few seconds but when she parted from me she said, "It has been only a couple days, but I really missed that." then she took my hands and pulled me towards where her friends were. Then the girl , Jazz came up to us.

"So you want to get rid of the trash Ali?" she said cracking her knuckles and getting up in my face.

"Jazz, he's OK now." hearing that made me melt, I had fallen for her again.

We sat together outside of a diner on the outskirts of Austin, we were going to drive back to Long Beach. I was still slightly confused on our whole situation, had I forgiven her? Had she forgiven me? Alice ,next to me, was holding a smoothie while I ate a burger. "By the way, I left my brother's car back in Austin; t's out of gas... I need to get to brought over."We were silent once more, and nothing seemed to brake that until she spoke. "Shun... I really feel like I can't be forgiven here..." I looked at her and then looked up at the night sky.

"I feel that I...I love you so much and that you have been through so much that I can forgive you." I looked back at her and smiled , she did the same.

"Thanks, you are the first person in years to say that to me." I cupped her cheek and pecked her lips a couple times before parting and looking at each other in the eyes.

Then we heard someone behind us speak. "Oh look who's back! It's the backyard junkie!" a male voice came out the I saw this big country looking guy with a cowboy hat and everything. "Oh no... let's go." Alice said while she pulled me to the car.

"Hey good idea just leave again like you did couple years back and pretend like you never did anything wrong!" the guy yelled to us. What was he talking about?

"Just drive. Go. Drive!" Alice told me, so I did, and we drove all the way to Tucson then went to a motel. With the money between us we got a room with one queen sized bed.

**GENERAL POV-**

As Shun got to the door to their room, with Alice behind him , he got the key out opened the door. Neither of them moved into the room, then Alice moved her hand onto Shun's back and traced a line up and down a few times until suddenly Shun dropped their bags into the room. Alice jumped slightly at his sudden movement, then Shun quickly pick Alice up, bridal style, and walked into the room shutting the door behind him with his foot. They both knew where this was going. Shun threw Alice on to the bed; she unzipped her coat and threw it to the ground , he did the same with his shirt. He then crawled onto the bed, straddling Alice ,pinning her. They made out for a few minutes until both of them found each other in their underwear, panting like dogs. They were both wanting this so much, Alice made the next move. She pushed Shun down so that he was laying down under her, she quickly removed his boxers. When he was revealed Shun felt his heart speed and his erection went right up. Alice held him in her hand and caressed him a couple times before leaning down and blowing him, first slowly then way faster. Alice felt him swell, she continued until she felt like he was ready.

Shun then led Alice to go on all fours in front of him with her butt toward him. Shun crawled up to her and sat up on his knees in front of her butt, he caressed her butt then decided to go on. He entered her slowly. "AHH..." she moaned out, Shun went faster and faster. They both moaned out several times, although they tried to control it. After nearly an hour of making love, they both reached orgasms and Shun came. After he he exited her they both dropped on the bed next to each other. "Alice..." Shun called out in a whisper making Alice look up at him and he did the same to her. "I love you." he told her, Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around Shun and rested her head on his bear chest.

"I love you too Shun, I love you too." she said and then both of them fell asleep only to wake up 6 hours later to get back in the car and drive back to Long Beach.

**R&R PEEPS!**

**(SORRY IF THAT'S ALL I SAY) **


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY FOR BEING LATE!

**SHUN'S POV-**

After I had pulled up in front of Alice's house I looked at her, she was sleeping in her seat. She was beautiful, she was sweet and she did show to being caring. She seemed so perfect that it seemed impossible for her to be a drug user, I wonder what pushed her...

I noticed that her eyes slowly opened, when she gained the ability she turned her head to me and smiled. I smiled back at her, "Are you not going to go in?" I asked her. She looked out of the window, to her house and said, "How was he when I left?" I looked at her I could see that she was worried.

"He was worried sick for you." I told her and she sighed.

"OK, let's go." she said opening the door and stepping out of the car, I followed her and walked up the driveway with her. Then I saw the door to the house open, I could tell Alice saw it it because she jumped.

"Mike..." she said I could she a tear form in her eye.

"Alice..." he said running to her and locking her in a hug. "Never do that again..."

Alice parted from her brother, "I won't". she smiled at him and then looked at me. Mike then walked to me, for a second he looked like he wanted to punch me but then e put his hand out.

"Thanks, I can't think of what could have happened to her if you didn't go. We're cool." I took his hand and shook it.

"No problem."

**10 minutes later-**

after Alice had put all of her things away we both lay on her bed. I had my hands behind my head and Alice was curled up next to me, leaning her head on my chest; and then it struck me.

"Hey Alice." I said and she looked up at me. "Why do you do it? Take the pot I mean." I asked her, to which she sat up and crossed her legs.

"I can't really remember why I started.. but I do it every now and then because I feel down and I just-" she said, her voice was starting to crack. I sat up and threw my arm around her to comfort her.

She looked up at me and gave me a 'I'll try to be happy now' smile, then her face changed and she looked shocked. She got up in a haste and ran to her bathroom not closing the door completely after her. I heard what sound like her throwing up a couple times, I got up from the bed but stayed next to it. "Alice you OK in there?" I shouted after her, I then heard the toilet flush and lice was at the bathroom door. She was holding herself up by holding onto the door frame. "I think I might have just over did it with the pot. I-I'll be f-f-fine-" she started to say but then as she was reassuring me she stumbled and I saw her eyes close and she was falling to the ground. "Alice!" I yelled while I threw myself to catch her in my arms, which I did. I looked at her, she looked completely unconscious. "Mike! Mike!" I yelled for her brother, I could feel that something was very wrong.

**AT THE HOSPITAL- (GENERAL POV)**

Shun and Mike were waiting in the hospital hallway, it had been 3 hours of waiting for them. Then a doctor came out of the room Alice was brought into, "I'll go." Mike said jogging to the doctor he nodded. Shun saw him and the doctor talk, he could only hear some words "Tests...drugs" but the strange word used was "gym" why did he mention a gym? he was too lost in my thought to notice that Mike had walked back to him.

"They have to keep her over night. We will know what happened to her in the morning." he told him and Shun nodded at him.

"I'll stay with her." Shun told Mike they agreed and Mike left for home.

**SHUN'S POV-**

I went into Alice's room and walked to her side, she was fast asleep. All that was heard in the room was her breathing and the heart monitor beeping. I touched her hand that was laid on her pillow. All that had happened in the past week or so seemed so much, too much. I had met her about two weeks ago and since we met she made me fall in love with her, drive for 22 hours to find her and she was now in hospital. I had a horrible feeling in my gut, like that the next morning would only bring bad things. I shoved the feeling off and sat in the chair next to her and quickly fell asleep, I was not ready for the news the next morning was going to bring.

**R&R PEEPS! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

**SHUN'S POV-**

It was only 3am when I woke up in the hospital room that Alice was being kept in. as my eyes slowly opened I saw that Alice's eyes were also open and she was looking at me. I jumped out of the chair and stood in front of her and said, "Alice! Thank God you're OK.. I was so worried." she looked at me a gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Shun." she said giving a small weak chuckle after. "I always seem to cause worry in people." I took her hand in mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I think it's time that you know... Shun I-" she started to say but then the door to her room opened and the doctor came in.

"Oh, good you're awake. I need to run the final test on you just to make sure everything is as it should." Alice then sighed and nodded at the doctor.

I then left the room so that she could get on with the test, I had told Alice that I was going to go by my house to shower and change.

**AT SHUN'S HOUSE-**

I got out of the shower and got dressed within 20 minutes, I was about to leave for the hospital when I heard the door bell ring. Who could it be at 5am? I went to open the door and without a single word Shay walked in and sat on the couch. "Hey Shay why don't you come in?" I told her sarcastically.

"I just came to drop of my gymnastics DVDs from he past four years, you because you couldn't make it I thought that you might have some time to watch them." she told me while taking the DVDs out of her bag and leaving them on the coffee table.

"Fine, just leave them there and go. I have to go out." I told her and as fast as a blink she was gone.

It then took me five minutes to get ready and leave for the hospital. I parked my car and walked to the hospital main hall then I saw Mike walking really fast towards me, he looked mad. "You!" I he said pointing at me he reached me, I was to slow to get away from him and he grabbed the neck of my shirt. "Listen you! I don't want you near her for a long while! Do ya hear!?" I was confused, I was gone only an hour and a half what happened to Alice. "But right now I think you need to go see her." he said letting go of me and walking away, I walked you to Alice's room.

When I got there I saw Alice sitting on her bed with her back to me , crying. I could hear little sobs coming from her. I lowly walked into the room, closing the door behind me "Alice? Are you OK?" I asked her. Her head shot up and turned to me, her eyes were really red and swollen. She then turned away to face the window again, I walked to her and sat next to her on her bed and wrapped an arm around her. "What happened?" I asked her again, I could here her hiccup while she tried to pick up her words.

"S-Shun I-I don't know how to tell you this b-bu-but-" she said trying to stop crying just to get some words through.

"What is it Alice? You're really worrying me now." I told her, she slowly parted from me and looked at me I the eyes.

"Shun..I'm pregnant.." everything froze, I froze.

My girlfriend was pregnant at 17. I was 17. in an instant I thought that everything was falling over me.

**R&R PEEPS! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE IS ANOTHER SHOT CHAPTER! :D**

**SHUN'S POV-**

Everything had gone quiet and I was half in a trance. I noticed the door open and Mike came in still looking very angry. "I know I want you out of her life, but I think that you need to be there for her. If anything else happens to her I will kill you. She has been in too much shit to be in this situation" I heard him whisper in my ear and he left. I snapped out of my trance and looked back at Alice, this must be worse on her ; she's carrying to baby. I slowly walked to her and sat beside her on the bed again.

We sat there in the silence for a few minutes until she spoke, "What should we do?"

I looked at her confused , "What do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed, still looking down at the floor, "Well, I really can't bring it up to myself to give it up but I have no idea how I will be able to provide from him or her. "Alice, don't forget that I am here. I will help you and we, although too young, will raise this child. Do you agree?" I told her and she nodded slowly then turned to me.

"You would do that?" she asked me, surprised at what I had told her. I hugged her tight I felt like we could get through this.

"Of course I would. I love you too much to make you suffer so much, and I am sorry." I heard her sniff again and by that I knew that she would start crying any second so I held her tighter. I knew this was going to be difficult but I needed to do this.

I stayed with Alice through the tests and we then went to check her out of hospital. We walked quietly to the car holding hands, not a word was said. I opened the door for her and she went to sit in the passenger seat next to me. Once I had sat down in the drivers seat I didn't turn the car on, I just sat there and so did Alice. "Do you think that we can do this?" I heard her ask me, I looked at her and gave a sigh.

"I think that if we work at it we can, but don't you think this is even slightly weird? I mean we met only over a week ago and now we are in this situation." I told her, this was kind of strange. She nodded back at me ,then looked up out of the window.

"I think we have no choice here." she turned to look at me after she had said that, and gave me a slightly sad looking smile. I put the car into drive and drove her home the while ride was quiet and still. I walked her up to the front door then we stopped at the door and turned to each other. I reached down and cupped her cheek with my hand I saw her starting to tear up. She then jumped onto me, hugging me tight. "Can you please...stay with me tonight...please." I held her tight and nodded. We broke apart and she opened the door, when we walked in the lights were off and the only light was coming from the street lamps outside. After I walked in I shut the door and Alice turned the lights on. I was still in shock but I didn't want it to show, I thought what it would be like to be Alice right now. I walked up behind her and hugged her, "You hungry?" I asked her, she sighed then turned to me and nodded. "Let's go make something." I told her and I took her hand and walked with her to the kitchen.

We started making some fried vegetables in a pan, we were standing next to each other. Alice leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist, we both smiled and looked at one another. "I'm so lucky to have you." I told her then she lifted and turned her head toward me.

"Shun... I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll like it but it's important...it's about what happened before we moved here I was a g-" she was interrupted by the sound of a door shutting and we both shot our heads to the main door to the house. Mike. He still looked pissed at me, who could blame him... I did get his little sister pregnant. "Hey.." I said to him and he looked back at me and nodded his head once, "night..." he said to us. We then turned around and kept on cooking; after we ate we went up to her room and fell asleep within seconds, holding eachother.

**MIKE'S P.O.V-**

I was so pissed that I found myself driving home. When I opened the door to the house and walked in I saw them in the kitchen next to one another, "Shun... I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll like it but it's important...it's about what happened before we moved here I was a g-" I heard her say then I shut the door so she would not go on. I knew what she was going to tell him, but I didn't trust him enough to know. After we greeted each other they turned back to their pan but I stayed there for a few more seconds. She had changed so much from when she was smaller. I was getting worried that she would change so much that she would forget the lessons she had learned. She was all grown up but all I could see was the little girl I raised on my own because our parents couldn't care less. I walked up stairs and went to bed, troubled.

**R&R PEEPS! SORRY IT'S LATE!**


End file.
